The present invention is directed to a method for automatically exchanging a printing plate in a print unit of a rotary press having a blanket cylinder and a plate cylinder carrying the printing plate, as well as to a rotary press with a plate cylinder and a blanket cylinder.
German Patent Application No. DE 199 42 617 describes such a method and such a machine, the printing plate being brought into contact with a nip roller in order to perform a plate replacement. The nip roller applies pressure to the printing plate, pressing it toward the plate cylinder during the plate replacement. In this manner, the gap between the blanket cylinder and the plate cylinder can be kept very small when a plate replacement is performed “on the fly”. To perform a plate replacement, the plate cylinder in question is disengaged from the associated blanket cylinder and its rotation is stopped.
The previously existing design for automatically clamping a plate provides for the printing press to be at a standstill when the plate is inserted. On the one hand, this stoppage constitutes a delay in the execution of the automatic plate exchange; on the other hand, following the stoppage, a build-up time is again needed to start the machine. This contradicts the philosophy of a plate exchange operation that does not necessitate an operator.
A printing plate exchange without the intervention of an operator is also known, a cassette-type system being used to automate the process of removing and bringing in the plate (H. Kipphahn: Handbook of Print Media, pp. 321 to 323; Springer Verlag, 2000).
In the context of printing presses, it is also generally known to perform an angular synchronization from print unit to print unit with respect to the main and follower drives.